fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
School's Out!: The Musical
School's Out!: The Musical is the fourth Fairly Odd Parents television movie and the first and only musical. Airing in 2005, the special fits in to season 4. Being a musical, the movie has a total of eleven musical numbers. This movie features Ben Stein reprising his role as the Head Pixie. Plot After being abandoned by his clown parents thinking him to be in danger, Flappy Bob is found on the side of the road in Kansas by H.P. and Sanderson who decide to use him as a pawn in a 37 year plan. 37 years later, Timmy Turner and his friends are released for summer vacation and begin causing havoc for Dimmsdale (which is worsened through Pixie magic). Looking for an answer, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob who recommends the kids be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm. With all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, Timmy wishes that kids were in charge. As the President of the new Kid World, Timmy has Chester destroy the Learnatorium. With kids in charge and ghetting everything they want, Jorgen Von Strangle is forced to return the fairies to Fairy World since they are no longer needed. With the fairies off of earth, the Pixies have control of the magic. They appear to Timmy amd Flappy Bob and reveal that they've been raising Flappy over the years to think dull and boring were fun so that the Learnatorium would be built. Acting as Flappy's Godparents, they offer Flappy the power to make the world in his vision which he accepts despite Timmy's heart felt plea to consider how is clown parents would feel about this. Granting the wish, the Pixies gain control of both Earth and Fairy World which are built in the image of Flappy and the Pixies respectively. With Pixie magic flooding Fairy World, Cosmo steals Binky's wand and sends Wanda down the rainbow bridge connecting Fairy World to Earth before it is dissolved. Wanda finds Timmy but with the Pixies in control, the two are afraid all is lost. After considering what Timmy said about his parents and overhearing H.P. and Sanderson insult him, Flappy Bob decides to embrace his clown heritage and fix the world. He goes to Timmy and the two use Wanda's magic to make the town fun again and summon the Pixies. When H.P. and Sanderson appear, Flappy reveals to them that the contract he signs states the world will reflect fun "as defined by Flappy Bob" and with Flappy's new definition being everything back to the way it's supposed to be, the Pixies are forced to declare defeat. Once Dimsdale is returned to normal, Wanda brings Flappy his parents who have been searching for him for 37 years and reunites with Cosmo. To celebrate, the town meets at the Learnatorium where Cosmo and Wanda make everything as fun as possible. The Pixies are forced to ride a bike all the way back home. Songs *Theme Song *"Kids Just Being Kids" (Timmy) *"Get Flappy" (Flappy Bob) *"Adults Ruin Everything" (Timmy) *"Da Pixie Rap" (HP and Sanderson: performed by Method Man and Redman instead of Ben Stein *"Ten and in Charge" (Timmy) *"Pull Back the Fairies" (Jorgen Von Strangle) *"Where Is the Fun?" (Timmy, Flappy Bob) *"Floating With You" (Cosmo and Wanda) *"Unfundamentals" (Flappy Bob) *"The Reprise Remix" (A reprise of "Where Is the Fun?," "Kids Just Being Kids," "Da Pixie Rap," "Ten and in Charge" and "Adults Ruin Everything") *"Kids Just Being Kids" (Reprise) Trivia *Although already seen on the sign of the Learnatorium in earlier episodes, Flappy Bob takes on a different clown appearance in this film. *After being defeated, H.P. mutters "Oh Smoof" which is Norm the Genie's weakness. *Cosmo's remark about Timmy being the President of Kid World everywhere but Florida is a reference to the errors the state had in the 2004 Presidential Election DVD Bonus Features * Bonus Episode The Big Superhero Wish * Bonus Episode Most Wanted Wish * "Oh Yeah!" Short The Fairly Odd Parents! * "Oh Yeah!" Short Where's the Wand? * The Fairly Odd Parent's appearance on MTV's TRL. Category:Specials